


Payback

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 1988, Anal Sex, Chicago Blackhawks, Exhibitionism, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Porn Hard II, Gay Porn Harder, Hand Job, Kazer, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: When Patrick arouses Jonathan right in the middle of a press conference, the only thing on Jonny's mind (besides trying not to orgasm in front of all these reporters) is how he can return the favor to his boyfriend later.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is for the Gay Porn Hard II tag on tumblr to hopefully bring more good luck to our boys tonight during game four! Let's Go Hawks!!!

"Are you going to continue not talking to me today?" Patrick asked Jonathan as they walked through the halls of the United Center. "Seriously dude, this is getting ridiculous. It was a stupid fight last night, I said I was sorry!"

Jonathan continued walking forward, not even looking at Pat. Yes it _was_ a stupid fight, and yes Patrick _had_ apologized, but Jonathan was stubborn, and he liked having Pat suffer just a little. 

"You better loosen up before we get on camera, they'll pick up that something's wrong then they'll never let it go," he said as he opened the door to the press room.  

"Maybe I'll let them. Let the whole world know about how stupidly you got upset when I suggested we use some toys in bed," he answered back with a bit of a bite to his words. 

"You don't need toys when you have _me!_ "

Jonathan just gave his boyfriend a look before rolling his eyes and continuing to walk over to the table for the press conference. Patrick let out a long sigh and ran his hands over his face. This was the day they were announcing their contract extensions with the team and he couldn't have Jon be grumpy for something as big as this. That's when an idea popped into Patrick's head. An idea that would be brilliant if he pulled it off, but could also go horribly wrong. A giddy smile went across his face at the thought of it and he quickly tried to hide his smile away as he went to join Jonathan at the table. 

The press conference started off just as it was supposed to. Both men were nothing but smiles as they filmed a little snippet about what it meant to be a part of the organization and how excited they were to continue their careers with the Blackhawks. Once they finished filming that portion, the doors were opened for reporters to come in and ask them questions. Patrick was especially smiley cause he was about to put his idea into motion. 

He started slow at first, just simply putting his hand on Jon's leg, under the table. From the outside, he didn't look like he had any sort of reaction, but Patrick knew his Jonathan well enough to see the tiniest of changes in his pupils as well as the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. 

Then he started sliding his hand up Jonny's thigh when a question was directed his way. As Patrick answered it, he slid his fingers down the inside of Jonathan's thigh  - his knuckles barely brushing against his crotch - and he tried his hardest not to smile when he noticed Jonathan squirm slightly in his seat. 

Another question was directed at Jonny and that's when Patrick really went for it. He spread his hand across Jonathan's crotch and cupped his dick through his pants and gave a small squeeze. Jonny popped up a little in his seat and rocked his hips back slightly and tried to play it off by coughing at the same time. 

Patrick - being the little shit that he was - even looked at Jonathan and asked if he was okay as his hand stroked his length under the table. 

"Fine," he answered back as neutral as he could despite feeling his cock twitch in his pants with the attention it was receiving. 

Jonathan couldn't believe that Patrick was actually doing this right in front of all these people. They could be caught at any time if he gave too much away, or if someone noticed Pat's arm moving ever so slightly under the table, and the thought that his boyfriend was getting him off in public was making his dick swell even more. 

The moderator for the press conference called for final questions, and that was Patrick's cue to unzip Jonny's pants and slide his hand inside to stroke him a little more intimately. 

Jonathan let out a small huff before biting his lip to prevent any other noises from leaving his mouth. Fuck this was hot! Maybe he had a little bit of an exhibitionist in him. 

Patrick had to give credit to Jonathan, he was definitely keeping a better composure than he had thought he could. He allowed his fingers to circle around the head of Jonny's cock and played with it. He let the pad of his thumb play over his slit and had to bite back his own smile when he discovered that it was slightly wet and sticky already. 

Jonathan had never been more thankful for a press conference to be over cause he didn't know how much longer he could keep still and quiet with all of Patrick's ministrations.

As soon as all the media left, Jonathan turned and smashed his lips into Patrick's in the most heated kiss he ever gave. 

"You. Fucking. Idiot," he growled in between kisses as he held his face close to his. "You're going to pay for that," he said as he drew Patrick's tongue out of his mouth so he could suck on it.

Patrick let out a deep moan from the dirty actions of his boyfriend and smiled when he felt his own cock twitch in his pants. 

" _Locker room. Now,_ " Jon growled before picking Patrick up and putting him over his shoulder to carry him out. The blonde couldn't help but laugh and wiggle his ass in Jonathan's face, prompting his boyfriend to give him a good smack. 

"Spank me harder, Jonny," Pat mewed, toes curling in his shoes. Jonathan smacked Pat's ass a few more times and smirked to himself when his boyfriend's moans filled the vacant hallway. 

They got to the locker room and immediately Jonathan pushed Patrick up against the wall and resumed his assault on his mouth. He slid his tongue in his mouth and dominated it, making Patrick's legs shake as he moaned and wrapped his arms around Jonny's neck. 

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you in this room?" Jon purred in Pat's ear as he raised the blonde's hands above his head and ground his groin hard into his. 

Patrick answered in a loud cry of arousal and pressed back into his boyfriend. 

Jonathan brought Pat over to the bench in front of his uniform and equipment and had him bend over it. 

"Next time you try to pull something like that, I'm just going to fuck you in front of everyone," he said as he stripped his boyfriend of his pants and boxers before ridding himself of his own. He slid his cock up and down Patrick's crack, teasing him and making him quiver in anticipation. 

"I-Is that a promise?" Patrick whispered, feeling his own cock becoming hard between his legs. "I.. I saw how m-much you liked being aroused in front of people," he smiled as he looked over his shoulder. 

Jonathan couldn't help but smile back. "I think I might have a new kink," he said as licked his hand and slicked up his cock. "One that I would love to explore more," he said as he slowly thrust inside Patrick. 

The blonde let out a shuttering breath and wiggled slightly to adjust to Jonny as he pressed in as deep as he could. 

"Fuck me tonight on our balcony," Patrick breathed with a smirk when Jon started to rock his hips. 

"If you're a good boy today, maybe," Jon said as he picked up his pace. Normally he would go slow when he first entered Pat, but his cock had been screaming for more friction for twenty minutes, so he wasn't wasting any more time. Plus Pat deserved it, the little minx. 

Neither of them lasted long with the way Jonathan attacked Patrick's ass. He made him look up into his locker cubbie and watch them fuck using the mirror that Patrick had hung in there and that gave the blonde another idea about what they would look like if they filmed themselves. 

Jonathan screamed out Patrick's name so it echoed throughout the whole locker room as he came deep inside him. Patrick was about cum himself when Jonathan reached under him and squeezed the base of his cock, halting his orgasm. 

"Wha-- what are you doing?" Patrick asked in desperation as Jonny pulled out of him but kept his hand around his cock.  

Jonathan looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. 

" _Payback._ You're not allowed to cum until I say so." 

Patrick's eyes bugged out as his mouth dropped when he realized that his boyfriend was serious. "Wh-When will that be?" he asked. 

Jonathan simple shrugged and smirked as he cleaned himself up and started to redress. "Maybe when we get home... Maybe in a few hours..." he teased before giving Pat's ass another spank and exiting the locker room. Oh this was going to be a fun night. 


End file.
